


Girl's Night

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Girls, snacks, alcohol...and talk. By Kat, Mana, Ra, and Kadi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a bawdy romp into the mind of women when they get together. If you don't believe it, then you've never been around me and my sisters when men and alcohol are involved. There is no plot per se but tons of fun. It has been suggested that I open this for a lower decks kind of series. If interested, let me know.  
  
Many thanks to Mana for all her hard work deciphering my written notes and her steady "is it done yet? Big hugs and smilies as well to the ever wonderful Monica for her betaing efforts.  
  
Final thanks to the ladies who assisted, and allowed themselves to be written about. You ladies are the best!  


* * *

Hoshi paused outside Lieutenant Sume's quarters and tucked the bottle of rum under her arm so she could ring the bell. She had almost reached it when she noticed T'Pol walking down the corridor. Her first instinct was to dart into the room and hide, but she managed quell it. She smiled at T'Pol. "Hey, I thought you were going down to the planet with the Captain and the others for shore leave."

T'Pol slowed. "I had planned to, but Commander Tucker invited several of the men, including the Captain to camp out and have a 'guys night out. Since I am not a guy and there were no other women in the away team, I chose to stay aboard Enterprise."

Hoshi nodded. "I don't blame you. Men are bad enough, but get a group of 'em together and..." She tapered off as she thought about the fact that the women were doing the same thing, or at least a few of them. She shifted the bottle under her arm again. They had been at it for a couple of hours already, and she had been sent on a rum run when they had found out she had a stash. She nearly flinched as she offered, but couldn't help herself. She liked T'Pol and hated to see her excluded. Besides, the women were all pleasantly buzzed and were generally laid back. What could it hurt? "A group of us are doing the 'girls night out thing. We would love for you to join us."

T'Pol arched one brow. "Somehow I doubt that Ensign."

"Well I can't really speak for the others, but I know I'd like you to join us. If nothing else you can consider it a study of human behavior." As T'Pol nodded in agreement, Hoshi grinned. "Just a couple of rules. Everyone goes by her first name. Rank and formality is dropped for the night."

T'Pol seemed to consider this for a moment. "And the other rules?"

"Well the most important, is what is said behind closed doors stays behind closed doors, and that means anything that is said." As T'Pol's brow rose again, Hoshi shrugged. "Those girls can be almost as bad as the guys sometimes, but they are never boring. What do you say? Think you can handle it?"

As she thought about it, T'Pol wasn't sure she wasn't any more comfortable with a night with the girls than she was with the guys, but Hoshi's comments seemed almost a challenge. She definitely didn't want to give the impression that she couldn't hold her own with a bunch of human women. Again T'Pol nodded. "If you think the others will not mind, I will join you for a while."

"Great! I know the Captain wanted you to fraternize with the crew. This is the best way to do it. Who knows, you might even make some new friends."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say friends were not a necessity, but the door to Lieutenant Sume's quarters opened up, and the flamboyant owner stepped out, grabbed Hoshi by the shirt and dragged her into the room with a growled "What the hell took you so long?"

T'Pol cautiously stepped over the threshold behind Hoshi. She slowed to a stop as the chattering of the women ceased and the room was enveloping in a deafening silence. Each woman stopped what she had been doing and stared up at the new visitor.

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from a small lamp and the bathroom. The women sat in a semi-circle in the middle of the room. Beside them on the floor were scattered bottles and bowls of snacks. A small fan sat in the corner of the room, blowing the air around in a soft whir.

Hoshi cleared her throats as Lieutenant Sume grabbed the rum bottle and opened it. Taking a swig, she pointed the bottle at T'Pol. "What the hell is she doing here?"

T'Pol raised her eyebrow and turned towards the brash Lieutenant. Hoshi saw the motion and stepped closer to T'Pol. "I invited her. She was alone tonight, and I thought it wouldn't do us any harm to have her join us. Any objections?"

The room was silent for another few moments until finally Crewman Rae stood up and walked over to the Sub-Commander. She smiled a brilliant smile and nodded. "Everybody needs some friends right?"

T'Pol observed the young woman. She couldn't be more than 22, perhaps younger as she was still a crewman. Her shoulder length curly, auburn hair shone in the dimmed lights of the room and her green eyes sparkled as she smiled up at her.

"Indeed," T'Pol replied and looked around as the rest of the women nodded their acquiescence.

Hoshi smiled, "Thanks girls."

Moving over to the center of the room, she took a seat on the floor, gesturing for T'Pol to join them. Lieutenant Sume sat down with an exaggerated groan as Crewman Garcia stole the rum bottle from her.

Hoshi looked over at T'Pol. "I assume you know all these women, right?"

T'Pol looked back at her and nodded. "Yes but only on a professional level."

Hoshi looked back at the group. "Introduction time." She smiled a big smile. "I'm Hoshi." She giggled slightly at the absurdity of her announcement.

Ensign Sume looked up from her fight with Garcia over the bottle and chuckled slightly. "I think that T'Pol already knows us, Hosh. She is our superior." She brushed an errant strand of chestnut hair out of her eyes.

"Oh come on. Just play along."

"Fine, fine. I'm Lieutenant Sumeâ€¦while working. When I'm not working, people call me Kat."

Garcia raised her hand that was holding the bottle. "I'm Dee."

The beautiful blonde next to Dee nodded and said, "Sarah."

Next Crewman Rae smiled and introduced herself as well. "I'm Mana."

T'Pol nodded. "I am T'Pol."

Kat cleared her throat. "Alright now that we have the formalities outta the way, I say lets get this party started."

Mana giggled and grabbed her bowl of popcorn, offering some to T'Pol. T'Pol looked at it and then back at the young woman.

"Oh I forgot. You guys don't touch your food do you?" Mana asked, slightly embarrassed.

T'Pol nodded slightly, opening her mouth to confirm, but was stopped as Kat spoke up.

"No no no. If you are here, you act like the rest of us. Its not that bad, we don't have too many germs. Besides its just popcorn. Just pick it up and eat it, it's not like I haven't seen you do it before." A challenge shone in Kat's eyes.

T'Pol looked back at the bowl in Mana's hands and then reached in grabbing a handful of popcorn. She popped the centerpiece into her mouth, chewing it. Looking over at Kat, she raised her brow. Kat grinned back.

"So what's the latest goss?" Dee asked, starting the conversation.

The room was quiet for a moment, until Kat snorted.

"What?" Hoshi asked.

"Sarah has it bad for Commander Tucker," Kat blurted out.

"Kat!" Sarah yelled, throwing a pillow in her direction.

Amidst the protests of the young woman, T'Pol asked, "What does she have?"

Mana, being ever polite, answered, "Sarah would like a relationship with the Commander."

Kat snorted, "Nah, she just wants to fuck him."

A round of insulted cries of "Kat!" followed by a series of giggles lessened the severity of the reprimand.

T'Pol glanced at the crewman whose love life they were debating. "It would not be logical to pursue a relationship with Commander Tucker. He is your direct superior officer."

Sarah tried for serious for all of about a minute, then gave up. "Yeah, but, damn he's so sexy. Especially in civvies. Did you know he wears bad Hawaiian shirts and glasses? Honest to God!" She raised one hand as if taking an oath and took a drink from her glass.

Kat snorted again, making T'Pol wonder if she had sinus problems. Then she passed it off to alcohol consumption. The woman only seemed to do it when someone made an odd comment.

Kat tipped the rum bottle and took a swig, ignoring the looks from the others. "Give it up Sarah. Everybody knows he's got the hots for a certain young ensign and she for him!" The statement was followed with a wink in Hoshi's direction.

The comm. officer looked shocked for a moment. "Oh no you don't. You've got the wrong idea. Trip and I are just friends."

Kat stood up, swaying slightly. She passed the bottle to Mana, daring her to object with her eyes. The young woman wiped the opening off, and then took a sip, grimacing at the taste, but swallowing anyway. She passed it to Sarah who swigged quickly before passing it on to T'Pol, who stared at it blankly. "That's it! There is enough denial in this room to make me puke! You," Kat said, pointing her finger at Hoshi, "need to admit to your feelings for that boy and do something about it. Heaven knows he could do with some engineering lessons from the right woman, and I'm telling you, you are the one he fancies." She took a deep breath. "Now you, Miss Sarah, need to take a look at Ensign Harris in Sciences. That boy has been watching you for some time now, and I can just tell he's interested in some biological exchanges."

Mana spoke up with a timid whisper, "I'm already seeing Ensign Matthews from medical."

"I know, and it's a damn good match if you ask me." Kat's eyes narrowed as she spied the untouched bottle in T'Pol's hands. "You gonna drink that?" She didn't wait, but kept going. "The rules are simple, take a drink and pass it on."

T'Pol's brow arched. "Vulcans do not partake in alcoholic beverages." She barely refrained from telling the brash Lieutenant that she should limit her alcohol intake as well. "Besides drinking from the bottle, one after the other is unsanitary."

Kat snorted and plopped back down in her chair, missing the edge and hitting the floor with an unceremonious "OOF" and startled blink. Shaking her head to reorient herself, she focused back on the rum bottle. "Well, gee, Ma. Don't be a party pooper. What the alcohol doesn't kill, Phlox can cure."

Mana spoke up, "Besides, if the germ can survive the acids in the stomach, more power to them."

Sarah let out a small giggle and gestured for T'Pol to pass the bottle on. Crewman Garcia nodded emphatically as the bottle was given to her. T'Pol looked around. The subtle nuances of the gathering were confusing to her. She understood the need for companionship, and she knew all of these women on a professional level, but socially, she was uncomfortable. T'Pol glanced over at Hoshi. The way things were going, she thought it was best to leave.

Hoshi read her intent. "Don't pay Kat any mind. None of us do. She doesn't mean anything by it."

Mana nodded. "She's nosy and abrupt, but she means well." The others nodded.

Dee reached over and smacked Kat on the back of the head. "Apologize, you're scaring the Vulcan."

Rubbing the sore spot, Kat narrowed her eyes at T'Pol. It was then that T'Pol realized the young woman wasn't as intoxicated as she had led them all to believe. "They are right. I don't mean to be rude." She took the bottle as it was passed to her and continued. "I don't mean anything by it." As the group settled she focused back on T'Pol. "Seriously, I'm just curious. You don't drink, you don't talk sex, why are you here?"

T'Pol hesitated, uncertain of the answer herself. "When Ensign Sato, Hoshi," she corrected herself, "invited me, I thought it was preferable to being alone. I can leave, however, if I am disrupting your evening."

Mana and Sarah looked from T'Pol to Kat and then back.

Kat detected something in the other woman's eyes. "Well, it is kinda like having your parents around when you wanna get into some mischief, but hell, my momma was always good for a drink and some dirty talk." She got serious for a moment. "Everyone needs a little girl talk, I guess even you." With that notion decided she took a seat back on the floor. The room was quiet for several moments, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

Mana spoke up as the rum bottle came to her once more. "You know, this stuff isn't half bad." She took another swig, barely grimacing this time.

Dee chuckled. "None of its bad once you've had enough of it." She took the bottle and a swig. "Though it isn't my poison of choice."

Sarah perked up. "How'd we get back on men?"

Kat snorted. "Did we ever leave the subject?"

Hoshi snickered, "Do we ever?"

"Nah, men make the world go round or at least the mattress shimmy."

Mana giggled as Sarah tossed a pillow at Kat. "That's all you think about. Sex sex sex!"

"Don't put your issues on me, kiddo. There is a lot more to our existence than just sex."

"Like what?" Hoshi popped up.

Kat blinked, surprised by the question. "Well hell, how am I supposed to know? But damned if that's not what people keep telling me."

Kat was pelted with another pillow as Hoshi groaned, "You are so full of it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now back to stud service. Who do you think is the most fuckable?"

The women groaned. Mana glanced over at T'Pol, her face bright red. "Must you be so crude?"

Kat blinked in surprise. "Why should I change my habits now?"

The younger woman shrugged. "Because you might offend someone."

"Pffffft, if I offended you guys so much you wouldn't hang around me." Kat noticed the not so discreet glances at T'Pol, who was watching her with an odd expression. "If I offend you, T'Pol say something. But I'm rarely inclined to watch my mouth among friends, and I rarely pull punches."

"I am not accustomed to your choice of words, but I do not judge you by them. However, I am not sure I understand the meaning of that word."

"When first coined, the f-bomb referred to rape. It has since been so overused that it generally references indiscriminate and irrelevant sexual activity. The way I just used it was to reference the men on board to see which one of them we deemed attractive enough to sexually fantasize about. See there are people you'd love to have sex with, and there are people you'd love to marry, and if you are lucky enough you find them both wrapped into one."

Dee nodded as she pushed a dark strand of hair behind an ear. "And if you don't, well there are toys, but men are infinitely better."

Sarah grinned. "Especially if they have toys." A round of here here's echoed the room, and the bottle made another pass before Sarah spoke again. "Speaking of toys, who are you playing with now, Kit-Kat?"

"You know she likes to keep her victims secret before she pounces." Mana said.

"Normally, but we were discussing most fu-er-enjoyable, and I don't mind being put on the spot." She took on a thoughtful look, and a smirk slid across her face. "I'm thinking tall, dark, and totally sexy." Several pairs of interested eyes focused intently on her. "And he just happens to fly this ship on a regular basis. Just imagine what he could do with those hands..."

Hoshi looked horrified. "Travis? Your going after Travis? That's just wrong!"

Kat blinked at her in shock. "Why? He's young, he's trainable, and he's legal."

"But he's...he's...he's my friend and he's so naive."

Dee chuckled. "That boy doesn't have a naive bone in his body, at least not where women are concerned. He ever show you his sweet spot?"

Hoshi looked slightly insulted. "Of course he has. I told you we are friends."

"Bet ya ain't seen it the way Kat has." Sarah giggled as she and Dee exchanged high fives.

Hoshi was stunned. "Oh my..."

Kat grinned evilly as the bottle was passed her way. "Okay, Miss Priss, besides Mr. Tucker, who would you most like to get with?"

Hoshi's eyes widened at being put on the spot. "Well, Malcolm's pretty handsome and he has a code of honor too."

Kat spit her rum across the room in a guffaw. "Malcolm? As in Malcolm Reed? Stuffed shirt armory officer extraordinaire?"

"Yeah," Hoshi answered defensively.

"What's wrong with Reed?" Mana piped up.

Kat snickered, "Well, Reed is kinda sexy in that distinguished Brit kinda way. And, he's certainly well built."

"Why do I hear a big but coming, Kat?" Hoshi asked.

Kat lifted the bottle in salute. "Our Malcolm is a player."

Surprise rippled across all the faces. "That's right ladies. Malcolm Reed is a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. Granted, he's too much by the book to mess with anyone under his command, but he's still a player."

T'Pol spoke up, "Player? I do not believe I am familiar with this term except when it refers to sports."

Sarah spoke up, "Well I guess it is a kind of sport. The way we mean it is that Malcolm plays at sex."

Kat nodded. "Rock the boat, then ditch the oars, that's our Malcolm. The kicker though, is that Malcolm has a crush." She pointed the bottle at T'Pol. "Malcolm's hot for our resident Vulcan."

Mana glanced from Kat to T'Pol and then back again. "Alright Kat Sume! Where do you get this stuff?"

"Well, now I am a chef after all, and no one pays attention to the chef."

Mana scowled in outrage. "I work in that kitchen with you, and I don't hear all this gossip!"

Kat pointed the bottle at Mana. "That's because you never participate in the late night poker games or serve drinks in the mess hall after hours. Everybody talks to the bartender too. The kitchen at 3 am is a wonderful place."

Mana looked indignant for a moment. "That's just not right, holding out on us like that!"

T'Pol gave Kat a dubious look. "I am not aware of such goings on either, and I am often in the mess hall late at night."

"Don't I know it? It's pretty informal and one of the better-kept secrets in the ship. Usually, while I'm prepping for breakfast, the crew straggles in. I serve everyone coffee or a snack and then share gossip. We don't serve any alcohol, but there is plenty of chatter."

"I'm so gonna have to go one night," Mana murmured.

"Okay, so how did you find out about Reed," Dee spoke up.

"Our armory officer likes to brag. That and I caught him with his pants down."

"What? Do tell!" Mana gaped.

"Yeah. I was down in the Armory to find Reed for target practice one day while the Vissians were onboard. When I couldn't find him, I went exploring. He and the armory chick from the Vissian vessel were christening the weapons locker."

"Oh my." Hoshi sagged in shock. Who would have thoughtâ€¦

"Hey, why weren't we invited to the poker games?" Sarah asked, getting to the important stuff.

"Because, you don't play poker, and most of you are on the night shift anyway." Kat took another swig of the rum and passed it to Mana.

"Gambling is not allowed on the ship," T'Pol spoke up.

"Who you kidding, T'Pol? We are gamblin' everyday we are out here. Besides, it's all in fun. We have the Captain's permission. Hell, he joins us on occasion."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "Why would he not tell me?"

"Probably thought you wouldn't approve," Mana interjected.

T'Pol looked over at Mana, an odd expression crossing her features. A round of "Captain's gonna get it" echoed through the room.

Dee perked up at that. "Now THERE is one sexy man. I'd certainly like to give it to him. Have you seen his chest? I work in sickbay, I've examined him once or twice and that man's chest, with all that yummy chest hairâ€¦" The words trailed off as she started to drool.

Kat snickered. "Wanna show him the true meaning of Command, Deedee?"

"Oh yeah." Came the response on a sigh.

"Hehe. Would be nice, but the Captain's got the hots for our Vulcan as well."

"Yeah, I knowâ€¦hell everybody knows. But, damn! Just my luck. You know T'Pol, there are days when I really don't like you."

"She's okay. She can't help it if she's gorgeous and men want her," Sarah laughed.

Dee scowled at her. "Oh shut up!"

T'Pol looked at the women, a perplexed look plastered on her face. "I'm not sure I understand. If I am correct, you are saying the captain has romantic feelings for me."

"Well duh!" Mana laughed out loud, the rum starting to take affect.

"Duh?" T'Pol raised a brow.

"Uhâ€¦an old phrase, from the late 20th century. Mana's been trying to bring back some of the old words and stuff." Sarah explained, taking the rum from Mana's hands.

"I see." T'Pol looked back at Mana. "I'm still uncertain. It is obvious that the Captain feels this way?"

Mana nodded enthusiastically. "Just the way that he looks at you." She sighed and her eyes took on a faraway dreamy look.

Kat made a gagging sound and Sarah laughed.

"One thing is for certain about all of us. We like variety and novelty. Men more so than women, especially when it comes to bumping boots. If you are lucky you find someone who wants you forever, and vice-versa. What about you T'Pol? Does the Captain give you the warm fuzzies?"

"Warm fuzzies my bunny slippers! Does he give her the shake, rattle and rolls?" Dee interrupted.

"True true, but warm fuzzies are good."

"For friends, kids and old people! I don't want anything less that HOT DAMN before I'm 60!" Dee shook her head emphatically.

T'Pol spoke up, "Well then, as I am over 60, warm fuzzies would then be appropriate. However, I do not know what warm fuzzies are."

Ever the romantic, Mana spoke up quietly. The dreams were so visible in her glazed over eyes, that Kat passed her the bottle and made her take a drink. "Warm Fuzzies are when you know that special someone loves you. They make you tingle inside, like you're somethin' special. You are loved and you reciprocate it and you feel good inside cuz you are part of it."

"In other words, all is right with the world. You are happy, safe and loved, and feel good about your life in general. That might even spill over to others. Like these guys." Kat snickered.

"You are so mean," Mana stuck her tongue out at Kat. "Just because you don't want a forever kind of relationship, doesn't mean the rest of us don't crave it."

"Sheesh, sorry. No making fun. But T'Pol didn't answer the question. Does the Captain make you want to do the naked pretzel or what?"

"I do not understand all of this slang." T'Pol looked confused.

"Sex! Sex, it all boils down to sex!" Dee huffed.

"You are asking me if I wish to have sex with the Captain?"

"Well, yah! That's the whole point of the conversation." Kat took another sip from the bottle.

"Vulcan's do not engage in gratuitous sex."

"Neither does Mana. Doesn't stop her from dreaming about it, or talking about it," Sarah pointed out.

T'Pol looked over to the young crewman, intrigued to find her blushing profusely and looking uncomfortable. Looking back at Kat, she replied, "I fail to see the relevance of this question."

"Sharing, growing, learning the dirt on each other. We just want to know. Hell, the way that man looks at you burns us all up. Besides, it's all good. If you did have gratuitous sex, would the captain turn you on?"

"Vulcan's do not..."

"Okay, okay. No sex, no alcohol...next thing you'll be telling me, there's no rock and roll music."

"What is...?"

"Arghhhâ€¦" Kat stood, throwing her hands up in the air, "That's it! That's really it! Someone break out the tunes. It's time to initiate the Vulcan!"

T'Pol blinked in surprise but didn't say anything as the girls squealed and scrambled to their feet. In a frenzy of movement the alcohol was capped and tossed in a duffle along with several cased disks. Sarah hefted the bag, as Mana and Hoshi pulled T'Pol to her feet.

Turning around, Mana grinned widely. "Where to chief?"

"I think we need to take the party to the shuttle bay." Kat's eyes twinkled with mischief as she spoke.

Mana's brows furrowed. "Why there?"

"Because that's where the shuttles are. Now go. I'll meet you there in a few."

Dee grinned devilishly and led the way.

As they entered the shuttlebay, they noticed a pod loaded with camping gear. One of the away teams was getting ready to take off. Kat came in a fifteen minutes later with a couple of duffels over her shoulder. With a grin she motioned to the pod. "All aboard that's going aboard."

"What's up Kat?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we were all set to go on our shore leave tomorrow with the shuttle preloaded and everything, and since we were the first group to go down in the morning, and its technically morning, Commander Ross cleared us for take off."

"In the middle of the night?" The petite blond glanced around, gesturing to the windows, as if it made any difference in space.

"Yep." She buffed her nails on her shirt. "Called in a few favors, hehe. It's all in who ya know."

"And who you blow!" Sarah said with a grin.

Kat stuck out her tongue. "You just wish!"

"Damn straight you 'ho."

Before Kat could impart a "nyah" on her young friend, T'Pol interrupted. "I am not scheduled for shore leave tomorrow, and no one else is sober enough to fly the shuttle."

Kat gave her a smug look. "Despite all the sips I've taken, I really haven't consumed that much. In fact, I knew you would object, and I certainly wouldn't do anything stupid and jeopardize my friends, so I stopped by sickbay before speaking to Ross. The doc gave me an all clear." She held out a padd for T'Pol to see. "He also gave me a shot to neutralize the rest of the alcohol in my system, just to be on the safe side."

T'Pol was impressed with the young woman's thoroughness. "I still am not on the roster for..."

"Actually you are technically on shore leave now. Nothing is stopping you from going back to the planet but you. You still have 24 hours."

"You have thought of everything."

"Damn straight. And the best part...you get to be my co-pilot."

"How is it a dessert and prep chef knows how to fly a shuttle?"

As if feeling the need to clarify, Hoshi explained. "Kat started out in the pilot program, but decided to be a cook instead."

Kat grinned and began herding the others into the shuttle. "Yup. Too fast a track to command for me. Besides, I get more with sugar than I ever got giving orders. And there is something to be said for having command of a kitchen, even if it is at night. Besides I have Chef wrapped around my little finger." She paused to look around.

Giggling like teenagers, the girls began to file into the shuttle. T'Pol glanced around with concern, but remembered Archer's insistence that she try and fit in with the crew. Even Hoshi, being a friend of Kat's, seemed cautious.

Kat whooped, "Here we go gals!"

Elizabeth Cutler walked into the launch bay with a frown on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

Mana grinned sweetly, "Liz! How come you didn't come to the party earlier?"

The exobiologist smiled, "Oh, I had something else to do."

Kat yelped, "Jesus, how many times you and Phlox gotta do it!"

Liz flushed, "Hey, I'll have you know Denobulans get very cranky without having sex three times a day!"

Dee shuddered, "Ewwww." She began chanting, "Image out of my mind. Image out of my mind."

Kat's hung open, "No way!" She felt grossed out, but impressed.

Hoshi added sheepishly, "My quarters are next to Dr. Phlox's. She's not kidding. But, by my accounts, seems like it's more than 3 times a day."

Liz smiled, "I indicated Phlox needed it 3 times a day. I can keep going. Let's just say our good doctor has a very long and wide tongue."

Dee laughed, but chanted louder, "Image really out of my mind! Image out of my mind!"

Hoshi shook her head. "I think that qualified as 'need to know information.' And no one needed to know that!"

Kat burst out into a belly-aching laugh. "Liz, you're all right in my book, kiddo! Even if you have bad taste in men."

Sarah looked embarrassed , "And think about all those wives â€¦."

Liz shrugged, "I don't want to marry him. I just lust after his body."

Dee turned green and said, "Alright that's just gross."

T'Pol spoke up, "Dr. Phlox is a respected medical physician. To talk about him in this manner is somewhat â€¦."

Dee interrupted, "We know that's what you think about the captain."

Before T'Pol could answer, Kat shook her head. "Never mind, T'Pol. Let's just get in the shuttle, shall we?" She looked at Liz, "You coming?"

"No, I'm going down tomorrow with the good doctor."

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do...oh wait, you are. Have fun then!" Her tone went sharp with the edge of command, but the twinkle in her eye negated it. "Head 'em up and move 'em out, and don't forget the tunes."

By the time the shuttle landed, T'Pol wasn't certain if she wanted to stay for the ride or run for the hills. The women she was spending time with were fascinating and uninhibited and totally perplexing. It amazed her to see the utter playfulness and energy of these women. She knew for a fact that they were competent and professional and it was something of a challenge to see this side of them. Despite the fact that they knew little of her they included her wholeheartedly. It took a little time, but they included her in the teasing, taking time to explain the little side jokes, and anything else she didn't understand. The jokes, however, were mild compared to what they heaped on each other, as if they were cutting her some slack for her innocence, rather than for any particular fear of reprisal. Even though she was their superior she was included. It was an unusual situation. And though it was somewhat uncomfortable at times, she couldn't quite make herself leave them. The chatter and camaraderie were entertaining, and she didn't even mind the mindless thrum of music, but she was a little concerned about the dancing lessons.

~~~~

Standing in the shadows, the young woman watched the activities of the band of women around the campfire. It was the sight of the shuttle, arcing in toward the surface that had drawn her attention, originally. But, when Mister I'm-a-British-manwhore had decided to join the men he was supposed to be hanging out with, she had gathered her things and made tracks to check out what was going on. Somehow, she'd had a hunch who it would be, but she had only wanted to verify.

When she had arrived, to say the sight had surprised her, was the biggest understatement. "My, my, my," her low, husky drawl filled the area between the change in music tracks, "what do we have here? Forest Nymphs dancing in the moonlight!"

Kat turned, a glare spreading across her face at the newcomer, "Where have you been? We waited all night," she stumbled a little as her foot slipped on a rock.

"With my man," she quipped easily, joining the others and picking up a half-empty abandoned tequila bottle. "But I notice you didn't wait very long." She up-ended the bottle and swigged generously from it.

"Which one?" Another voice joined the fray.

"Yeah," Kat snorted, "there are so many."

The long legged redhead lowered the bottle, and turned, settling a dark, brown-eyed glare on the other woman. "Bitch."

"Slut!"

"Alcoholic!"

"Nymphomaniac!"

"Lunatic!"

"Ladies," Sarah stepped between the two girls, "none of this..." She pushed them apart, "Unless of course you wanna jump naked into a pool of mud."

"Bite me," the redhead snarled, playfully.

"Careful Kadi-luv, she just might," Kat snickered.

T'Pol had been studying the encounter, brow raised, interested in the exchange. She couldn't help staring at the newly arrived Ensign. "Miss Ryn, I believe you may have forgotten your pants." Her gaze had been directed to the hem of the oversized men's shirt the girl wore, and wore rather well.

"Nah," Kadi swiped a hand through the air, "I just didn't feel like puttin' em back on."

"Because god knows," Sarah doubled over giggling, "They won't stay on!"

"What can I say," She shrugged, "Malcolm is insatiable."

"Insane is more like it," Dee retorted dryly.

"I thought you dumped him," Mana asked quietly.

"Oh darlin, I did..."

"For all of about five seconds maybe," Kat cackled.

The redhead shrugged, "Naturally."

"Behold," Kat turned to T'Pol, while pointing at her trusted sidekick, "the only woman on board whose whoring activities could not only rival, but out match Mr. Reed's himself."

Kadi gave a delicate curtsy, "Thank you, thank you." She looked around, "So, don't let me stop all the fun."

"In other words," Sarah stated, "things are about to get a *whole* lot raunchier."

"Well," Kadi blinked, "duh."

T'Pol's eyebrow hadn't had a chance to come back down yet, but that didn't stop her from asking, "Raunchier?"

The redhead flounced over, flip-flop's smacking against her bare heels. She placed her hands on the Vulcan's shoulders, "Just sit back, relax, and let me show you how it's really done."

Dee looked around, "I suddenly feel the almost undeniable urge to laugh."

Kadi looked at Kat, "Party poop much?"

She shrugged, "Eh, they're young."

Nodding, mournfully, she turned to the young, if ever silent Mana. "Key the music would ya luv?"

"Aye, aye Mistress!" She snickered, and keyed up the appropriately rhythmic set, and turned her eyes back to the women in the "limelight" so to speak.

"Finally!" curling her fingers around her Friend's wrist, Kadi drew the much older woman to her and together they began to sway, hips gyrating to the tempo, legs moving in perfect sync with the beat. The two began to move, perfectly in tune to one another, back to front in a display not at all appropriate for younger audiences. "You too babe," Kadi broke rhythm just long enough to snatch Sarah's arm and pull her in front of her, again back to front as the three began to move seamlessly.

"Ya know," Dee couldn't help commenting, "that's almost obscene."

"Almost?" Hoshi asked dryly, "girl you need your eyes checked."

T'Pol watched as the three women swayed in time to the music. The moves were rhythmic and compelling, an explosion of something she didn't quite understand. She leaned toward Hoshi. "What is the purpose of this activity?"

"Dancing?" She crinkled her brow. "It's an expression of..."

"Sex!"

"Dee!" Mana reached over and smacked the woman on the arm. "Not everything is about sex."

"Sure it is. Wanting it, getting it, or avoiding it...the epitome of life and expression."

Mana shook her head. "You are such a pervert."

"Now now..." Hoshi held up a hand to the inevitable argument. "Dee has some of it right. Watching them dance and all, the moves exude sexuality, but they don't define it. Dancing can though. It can be an expression of desire, but it is just as easily an expression of self and comfort, losing oneself in the music."

"It is intriguing, almost as though they were communicating." T'Pol's eyes continued to follow the fluid grace of the three women lost in the music.

"Exactly!" Mana grinned. "They are..."

Dee scowled at the bottle in her hand. "Sex, I tell ya. They are communicating sex!"

Mana rolled her eyes, giving up the fight. "Vulcans don't dance?"

"We have ceremonial moves performed to music or drum beats but nothing like this."

Mana nodded. "And the purpose of these rituals?"

T'Pol's brow crinkled. "The purpose is symbolic."

Hoshi snagged the bottle from Dee. "An expression of self or belief?" At her nod, she continued. "There is always a reason for symbolism whether it is ceremonial or personal. It represents a need for expression."

"And they are expressing?" T'Pol glanced at Hoshi as she spoke.

Dee giggled as she stood and took back the bottle. "Sexuality." With a quick grin, she joined the dancers who welcomed her with open arms.

While Hoshi shook her head, Mana stood and held out a hand to T'Pol. "There's an old Earth saying, in for a penny in for a pound." Before T'Pol could ask, Mana had pulled her to her feet. "Might as well join in and get the full experience."

Hoshi stood too. "Consider it a scientific study and all that."

As T'Pol allowed herself to be drawn into the provocative movements, she wondered again if she should be concerned, especially when murmurs of skinny dipping began to circulate through the group.


End file.
